1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety switch, and more particularly to a safety switch for an electric nailer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electric nailer has become one of the hand tools that are most frequently used, since the nailer and the electric techniques is maturing day by day, and the power supply is also easy available, all these factors make the electric nailer become the user's first choice. The electric nailer is equipped with a safety device for preventing an accident of pressing the trigger by mistake, so how to make a safety device completely capable of eliminating such kind of accident has become the problem that the user and the producer most want to solve, and also this is the motivation of the present invention.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show a conventional electric nailer equipped with a safety switch. When a locking portion 11 of a trigger 10 is not engaged in a recess 12 on an inner side of the trigger 10, a protrusion 111 of the locking portion 11 cannot be locked with a safety portion 21 of the main body 20 of a nailer. At this moment, the trigger 10 can be pressed down to trigger the switch 22 with its projecting end 13, and thus the nails in the nailer can be ejected. When the locking portion 11 is engaged in the recess 12 of the trigger 10, the locking portion 11 is integrally locked with the trigger 10 and form an enclosed structure, and the protrusion 111 of the locking portion 11 is also interlocked with the safety portion 21 of the main body 20 of the nailer, at this moment, the trigger 10 cannot be pressed down, and thus preventing the accident of pressing the trigger by mistake. However, this conventional safety switch for an electric nailer still has some problems that will be caused in real operation:
First, when the electric nailer is set in safe mode, the locking portion 11 needs to be interlocked with the trigger 10 and form an integral enclosed structure, thus, the entire structural strength of the trigger 10 must be improved, just for this reason, it is not easy for the user to make the locking portion 11 engage and disengage the recess 12 of the trigger 10, thus inconveniences are caused in operation.
Second, the locking portion 11 only can be integrally interlocked with the trigger 10 after it is pressed down so as to set the electric nailer in safe mode, if the user forgot to press the locking portion 11 down after use, the trigger 10 still can be pulled. In short, the electric nailer cannot be turned into safety mode automatically after use.
Referring to FIGS. 3, 4 and 5, which show another conventional electric nailer equipped with a safety switch. A safety rod 41 is slidably disposed between a trigger 30 and a main body 40 of an electric nailer. The safety rod 41 is formed with a notch 411, and the trigger 30 is formed with a nose portion 31. When the user press the safety rod 41 to make the nose portion 31 of the trigger 30 engage the notch 411 of the safety rod 41, an actuating portion 32 of the trigger 30 can be pulled down to actuate the switch 42. When the user presses the safety rod 41 conversely to disengage the nose portion 31 of the trigger 30 from the notch 411, the nose portion 31 will abut against the safety rod 41, thus the trigger 30 cannot be pressed, and thus preventing the accident of pressing the trigger by mistake. However, this conventional safety switch for an electric nailer still has the following problems will be caused in real operation:
First, the trigger 30 and the safety rod 41 are engaged with each other, and they are disposed inside the main body of the nailer, thus, just looking from the outside, it is not easy for the user to judge if the electric nailer is set in safety mode or in an operating mode.
Second, the safety rod 41 must be pressed down by the user then it can be locked with the trigger 30 so as to set the nailer in safe mode, if the user forgot to press the locking portion 11 down after each time of use, the trigger 10 still can be pulled. In short, the electric nailer cannot be turned into safety mode automatically when not in use, thus the trigger may be pulled by mistake.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.